Giorgio Napolitano/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Horst Köhler.jpg| Briefwechsel von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Italiens Staatspräsident Giorgio Napolitano. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit Giorgio Napolitano, Präsident der Italienischen Republik. Bundespräsidialamt Giorgio Napolitano - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Thereafter, President Gauck was guest of honour at a luncheon hosted by President Napolitano and attended by Prime Minister Mario Monti. bundespraesident.de Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier e Giorgio Napolitano. formiche.net Angela Merkel - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Angela Merkel e Giorgio Napolitano - Foto: Emilio Esbardo Francia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il Sig. Valèry Giscard D'Estaing. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Il Capo dello Stato Giorgio Napolitano in visita ufficiale a Parigi nel settembre del 2006, ricevuto all’Eliseo dal Presidente francese Jacques Chirac. Napolitano ribadisce in conferenza stampa «La piena condivisione sul ruolo essenziale dell’intesa fra Italia e Francia per il rilancio dell’Europa e per la ricerca di risposte valide ai principali problemi da affrontare sulla scena mondiale». (AP Photo/Enrico Oliverio) - (a cura di Leda Balzarotti e Barbara Miccolupi) Giorgio Napolitano - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Nicolas Sarkozy, Presidente della Repubblica Francese. presidenti.quirinale.it François Hollande - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President Giorgio Napolitano ontmoet de nieuwe Franse president François Hollande. © afp Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| De Italiaanse president Giorgio Napolitano en koningin Beatrix poseerden gisteren samen voor de officiele foto voorafgaand aan het staatsbanket in Paleis Noordeinde Den Haag. De president en zijn vrouw brengen een staatsbezoek aan Nederland. ANP Giorgio Napolitano - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il Re Willem Alexander e la Regina Maxima dei Paesi Bassi. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Mark Rutte.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il primo ministro dei Paesi Bassi Mark Rutte. lettera43.it Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI (d) saluda al presidente de Italia, Giorgio Napolitano.(Enrico Oliverio / Efe) Francisco - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano with Pope Francis during his first state visit to the presidential palace in Rome (CNS) España * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos conversa con el presidente italiano, Giorgio Napolitano (i), durante el encuentro que han mantenido este mediodía en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. EFE Felipe VI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Los Reyes, con el presidente de la República italiana. / Foto: Reuters | Vídeo: Atlas Giorgio Napolitano - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Josè Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro di Spagna. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Napolitano: “La UE es garantía de prosperidad futura”. republica.com Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Stretta di mano con Giorgio Napolitano dopo gli aguri di Natale nel 1984 (Foto Ansa) Francesco Cossiga - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Giorgio Napolitano. tg24.sky.it Giorgio Napolitano - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con Giorgio Napolitano (InfoPhoto) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con il Presidente Emerito della Repubblica, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi in occasione della consegna delle agende personali del senatore a vita Ciampi. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Rosatellum, tensione tra Giorgio Napolitano e Sergio Mattarella. Dallo scorso agosto non si parlano più. Libero Quotidiano Francesco Cossiga - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Giorgio Napolitano. tg24.sky.it Giorgio Napolitano - Giovanni Spadolini.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano e Giovanni Spadolini nel 1992; negli anni di Tangentopoli i due politici italiani furono rispettivamente Presidente della Camera e del Senato. (Fotogramma/Battaglia) Bettino Craxi - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Craxi e Napolitano. corriere.it Ciriaco De Mita - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano, Ciriaco De Mita, Luciano Lama, Gianni Agnelli e Bettino Craxi durante un vertice negli anni ottanta. Fuente no identificada Giorgio Napolitano - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| I due Senatori a vita Giorgio Napolitano e Giulio Andreotti, insieme alla presentazione del libro di Silvio Pons su Enrico Berlinguer nel marzo del 2006. (Fotogramma/Antonia Cesareo) Giorgio Napolitano - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Il ministro della giustizia Giovanni Maria Flick con il ministro degli Interni Giorgio Napolitano e il ministro degli Esteri Lamberto Dini nel 1996. (LaPresse) Giorgio Napolitano - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| GIORGIO NAPOLITANO E MASSIMO D ALEMA. Sin fuente encontrada Giorgio Napolitano - Giuliano Amato.jpg| «Amato sarà Presidente con Napolitano: come i due papi». linkiesta.it Giorgio Napolitano - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi and Giorgio Napolitano. Presidenza della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Giorgio Napolitano (foto Olycom) Giorgio Napolitano - Mario Monti.jpg| La asociación de museos de arte contemporáneo no puede cumplir con Monti y escribe a Napolitano. Pero en lugar de esperar encuentros simbólicos, es mejor proponer actos concretos. artribune.com Enrico Letta - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Prime Minister Enrico Letta with President Giorgio Napolitano. Photo: Flickr to Enrico Letta Giorgio Napolitano - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Italy's resigning President Giorgio Napolitano with Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (Reuters) Giorgio Napolitano - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni e Giorgio Napolitano (foto LaPresse) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia e il consorte giungono al Palazzo del Quirinale ove sono accolti dal Presidente della Repubblica e dalla Signora Napolitano. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President of the Republic Sauli Niinistö met with his Italian peer, Giorgio Napolitano, during a working visit in Rome on 5 November 2014. Photo: Antonio Di Gennaro / Office of the President of Italy Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Giorgio Napolitano (R) negotiates with Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (L) during his visit to the Parliament in Helsinki, on September 10, 2008. AFP PHOTO/ LEHTIKUVA / Kimmo Mantyla / FINLAND OUT- Getty Giorgio Napolitano - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Jyrki Katainen. Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Quirinale Reino Unido * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Isabel II.jpg| Grand occasion: Italian President Giorgio Napolitano, left, and The Queen walk in the courtyard of the Quirinale Presidential Palace after listening to the national anthems. AP Giorgio Napolitano - Gordon Brown.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Gordon Brown, Primo Ministro del Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna e Irlanda del Nord. presidenti.quirinale.it Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano, accompagnato dall'ex Presidente della Polonia Alexander Kwasniewski, dal Sottosegretario alla Difesa Giuseppe Cossiga e dal Capo di Stato Maggiore della Marina Paolo La Rosa, al termine del IV Forum Economico Europa Russia. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Italian President Giorgio Napolitano (L), President of Austria Heinz Fischer (2-L), Polish President Lech Kaczynski (2-R) and President of Serbia Boris Tadic (R) at the meeting of central Europe presidents in Serbia, June 19, 2009. EPA/BGNES Bronisław Komorowski - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski rozmawiał z Giorgio Napolitano. prezydent.pl Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President of Italy Giorgio Napolitano handed over to Dmitry Medvedev the symbolic keys to the Russian Orthodox Church Metochion in Bari. Photo: President of Russia Giorgio Napolitano - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin had a meeting with Italian President Giorgio Napolitano. Photo: PRESIDENT OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Milan, Italy. 16th Oct, 2014. Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko (L) and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano meet for talks during the 10th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM). Credit: Mykhailo Palinchak/TASS/Alamy Live News URSS * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano con l’ex presidente sovietico, Michail Gorbaciov, a Mosca. Napolitano, invitato in Russia dal Presidente Medvedev, ha incontrato nella residenza dell’ambasciatore italiano Vittorio Surdo, Gorbaciov e i rappresentanti di alcune Organizzazioni non governative per i diritti umani. (AP Photo/Enrico Oliverio) Fuentes Categoría:Giorgio Napolitano